


Reading right through you

by Mi__JoonI



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi__JoonI/pseuds/Mi__JoonI
Summary: Akaashi developed a power to read other people's minds, is it a blessing or a curse in disguise?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Reading right through you

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO it took me way too long to write this but after many MANY writing blocks and mental breakdowns here you have it: A ball of text with a mix of angst, fluff and obviously, BokuAka
> 
> Anyways soooo this story is heavily inspired by the amazing comic of @Monovart (Instagram) that comic made me complete y'all.  
> credits to her bc some parts are HEAVILY inspired by her again amazing comic

It all started when Akaashi Keiji was 4, his birthday right around the corner

Akaashi was sitting in his almost empty room, a pretty abnormal room for a four year old kid, he didn’t have as many toys as other kids his age, the light hanging from his ceiling flickered and was very dim, his room walls weren't colorful, or at least that’s how he saw it, his world was grey and he just accustomed to it, the few toys he had were some plain rubber balls he used to just bounce around.

And so he did with the seemingly greyish ball that laid in his hands, bouncing it up and down on repeat, it was fun, for him at least.“Keiji-kun?” he heard his mom ask from the grey hallway making him turn around “ah! There is my baby!” His mom smiled and entered the room, walking towards him.

“Can you set the table? dinner is ready downstairs.” Her hands curled close through Akaashi’s curly hair, he leaned in her touch and stared at her before nodding, he clumsily stood up since he still wasn’t used to walking everywhere, he made his way to the doorframe of his bedroom and was going to leave but-

_“Now all that’s left is Keiji’s gift, I can buy it in Nakano.”_ Akaashi stopped his tracks, the voice sounded low, very low indeed, but at the same time it sounded clear as water, from the sweet and loving tone of the voice he could tell it was his mother but when he turned around to confirm it, her mother was dead quiet, it didn’t look like she had just spoken.

“Is...Is mom giving me a gift?” Akaashi asked, a little excited and a little weirded out, his mom looked shocked, as if she was caught off guard.

She opened her mouth as if to speak just to close it and open it again but no words came out.

She took a deep breath and replaced the surprised look on her face with a soft smile “ah! no...no no! What are you saying Keiji-kun?” His mother placed one of her hands on her cheek and waved the other in the air, Akaashi could sense the worry and shock behind that kind smile.

“Anyways, please set the table before the dinner gets cold,” she waved her hand one last time _“Did I say that out loud? I...I’m sure I didn’t, that was creepy.”_ Akaashi heard his mother’s voice again, in the same low volume but still as clear as before.

He left his room and walked downstairs, both scared and weirded out from before “ _am I creepy? No, I’m just imagining things”_ he slapped his cheeks slightly and continued walking.

But oh boy, he wasn’t imagining things

-

Akaashi expected the voices would be gone the next day

but they weren’t

Akaashi continued to listen to other people’s voices even if they weren’t talking and soon he noticed that

He was reading the thoughts of others.

It didn’t matter where he went, his Yōchien, his house or the park, it didn’t matter, he could still read other people’s thoughts, friends, teachers, his mother and even random people passing by him.

He didn’t really want to, it felt weird, it felt bad, as if he was violating someone’s privacy.

Thoughts are something private, right?

Then why could he hear them? He didn’t want to because it was stressing and distracting but.. no matter how much he tried

He still could read other people’s thoughts

—-

As years passed Akaashi grew accustomed to his weird ability, he still struggled and got startled at others thoughts though.

He couldn’t enjoy playing card games or even board games because it felt wrong to just listen to other people’s plans to win and then seeing them fail.

But it didn’t matter, the only thing Akaashi really enjoyed were books, after discovering that he could read people’s minds he started to get interested and also kinda annoyed at the topic.

And when he finally learned to read and had access to the Elementary school’s library he started to read books about it, he read books about theories and people who swore they could read people’s minds but they were never tested nor confirmed.

He brought his interests out of the library and into the classroom, making his own theories while still paying attention in class, reading in the little breaks they had between classes and soon he started reading other stuff too, fantasy and history books were his favorites, they made him feel smart.

But of course, in Elementary school everyone is dumb

Several kids liked to picked on Akaashi for his likes on books rather than on sports, it was annoying and it felt like torture because he could hear their very mean thoughts

He could hear what they couldn’t say

More like what they _wouldn’t_ say

The jokes and teasing started when they invited him to play, the first day after Akaashi was transferred to elementary school.

“Oi Akaashi!” A kid shouted as he jogged up to him, Akaashi was sitting by a tree, covered by the big shadow it casted, the ‘Alice in wonderland’ book laying carefully in his small hands.

“Yes?” Akaashi asked as the boy arrived by his side, he placed his finger between the pages he was reading as a bookmark, he stared at the boy and saw a soccer ball in his hands.

“What ya doin’?” He asked with a smile on his face before leaning forward a bit to get a better glance of the book in Akaashi’s hands “reading...” He muttered in a low voice, he didn’t really enjoy talking since he was oddly used to silence.“That’s cool!” The boy beamed with a grin in his face

_“That’s boring as hell, isn’t that book for little kids anyways?”_

He jolted at the kid’s thought, he was a good liar, he had to learn about lying later “anyways,” he spoke to avoid an awkward silence “what did you come for?” He set the book on his lap, his finger still inside of it, brushing against the rough sheets of paper.

“Oh yeah! We were wondering if you wanted to play with us!” He pointed to a group of kids a few feet away from them, Akaashi didn’t really feel like playing soccer, he wasn’t particularly fond of the sport (having been hit in the face plenty of times in the past) He shook his head softly “I...I’m—” 

_“Don’t”_

He jolted at the sudden noise in the back of his head, he immediately recognized the tone and sound.

Someone else’s thoughts.

He narrowed his ocean eyes to the side, more specifically, to the group of boys.

_“Don’t let him come, he’s weird and a pain in the ass.”_

_“What a bozo.”_

_“Just look at him, reading a book for little kids.”_

_“Bet he plays like a girl anyways.”_

Akaashi gulped, his heart sank, was he that bad? Did he give such a bad first impression?

“Thank you for considering me, but no thanks.”

Akaashi tried to decline in the politest way possible, the boy in front of him blinked twice in apparent surprise “ah...you- you sure?” He asked again and Akaashi nodded immediately, the sudden urge to be alone taking over him.

“I…well maybe next time, see you later alligator!” The boy jogged away.

_“Jeez, just because he is ‘pretty’ doesn’t mean he can be an ass.”_

Akaashi sighed both sadly and softly looking at the book in his lap after remembering those embarrassing memories, ‘Alice in wonderland’ was his favorite book as it had been a birthday gift from his mother, he softly traced the golden title with his index finger with a frown in his face.

Why could other kids be normal? 

was their world grey like his too?

The thoughts from the other kids repeating in the back of his head, he was torturing himself _“whatever, break will soon be over.”_ he quickly stood up and ran to the main school building, where his classroom was, rushing to avoid the obvious looks of kids.

He slowed his pace, the main building wasn’t too far away and he had already passed his so called ‘friends’ he held the book close to his chest, as if to protect it for anything and everything

_“ha...Volleyball is hard!”_

He jolted at the sudden sound at the back of his head and looked around to see who it might be because he hadn’t encountered anyone in his way.

He heard a loud hit behind him and turned around in surprise “The ball went outside!” He looked down and saw a volleyball roll on the floor, Akaashi leaned to see where it had come from and saw the gym’s doors were open.

He picked it up from the floor and walked towards the gym, he peeked inside and saw a kid about his age but taller, the boy apparently heard Akaashi and turned around “Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t hit you did I?” Akaashi shook his head in denial, a little surprised that he was talking to him.

Akaashi set his book aside and tossed the ball to him much to the boy's surprise _“Does he play volleyball? His tosses are good!”_ Volleyball? That never crossed Akaashi’s mind “Hey kiddo! Do you play volleyball?” He shook his head once again in denial

“Oh! You don’t?” Akaashi nodded _“hmmm does he want me to teach him? Or am I being too troublesome?”_ Akaashi was stunned, they just met and he wanted to teach him something? Hadn’t he heard of the no-one-Akaashi?

“Want me to teach you? It’s fun I promise!” The boy sticked his pinky out and Akaashi’s train of thoughts started concluding in 0.45 seconds. He gulped and reluctantly entwined his pinky with his.

_“We have a new player!”_ Akaashi dropped his shoulders _“I just agreed to learn.”_ the boy gave him a ball and taught him the basics, how to receive and toss.

Little did he know that senpai was going to be the start of his volleyball passion

—-

Ok, passing elementary school is easy as hell, harder if you were bullied like Akaashi was, top that with Psychic powers and voila, you have Akaashi Keiji’s life.

Well, he wasn’t ’bullied’, in his own words because everyone knew he was, but why would he put them any mind? He just had to graduate elementary and joined his school of choice, this being the Mori Middle school.

But if in Elementary school reading other people’s thoughts was annoying AND distracting.

Middle school was hell.

Since there were more people in his classroom the noise at the back of his head was loud as hell, he always knew all the drama that happened in his classroom without needing to talk to anybody, Horny teens with NSFW thoughts were the WORST for Akaashi, he always wondered were they got such nasty ideas.

The only place that wasn’t as loud as the classroom or hallways was the volleyball club, after his encounter with certain elementary school senpai he learned to play Volleyball and was quite good at it to be honest, good enough to be the team’s setter. And also, he grew up he started to enjoy other things than books, he learned how to cook and enjoyed doing so.

He wasn’t perfect obviously, but his volleyball teammates thought of him like that, well...some of them, others were jealous but Akaashi didn't understand...why?

Were they jealous of his game abilities? He could teach them.

His grades? He could tutor them.

He didn’t understand what they were jealous of because he wasn’t perfect, nothing and no one is.

But he just brushed it and them off, just like he did in Elementary. When they realized that he wasn’t perfect they would treat him like an equal, 14 year olds going through puberty weren’t going to disturb his love for volleyball.

-~-

The whistle announcing the end of the practice game echoed in the school gymnasium, Akaashi looked at the point counter a few steps away from him _“25-14”_ Akaashi’s team won and it was a satisfactory game.

“Akaashi senpai! Your tosses are so clean!” A kouhai yapped as he jumped up and down, in all honesty, Akaashi disliked overly energetic and cheerful people, they brought his stamina to the floor with just watching them.

Akaashi nodded and let out a very low ‘thanks’ before hurriedly walking away to get a towel. “Ne ne! Akaashi senpai is so cool!” The Kouhai from before yapped “he is also very smart.” their manager said as she gave them towels and water bottles.

_“Why are they talking about me again?”_ Akaashi sighed, as much as he liked being praised he didn’t like being the center of attention “that’s our amazing vice captain for you!” Their captain said proudly as he put his arms in his hips before swinging them.

“Yeah, you get to say that because he always covers your dumb ass.” “of course he doe— HEY!” Akaashi sighed, sometimes his teammates were really funny and others really annoying, and , sadly, there was no in between.

“Y’know I think he is kinda weird—” “As you do with everyone.” the team burst in giggles, except obviously Akaashi, who was still searching for his towel “I’m not joking! He gives off this creepy vibe!” _“Well he is also kind of an ass.”_ Akaashi learned to stop getting down because of comments like that, it was hard but worth it to be immune to that sort of problems.

“Mhm, in what way then?” A teammate asked as he shrugged his shoulders “I have a conspiracy theory,” _“about Akaashi senpai?” “Oh no you didn’t_ ” Akaashi ignored them and their useless thoughts, after all, he hates useless thoughts.

“Look, Haven’t you noticed that Akaashi always notices when something is wrong?” “With?” “With anything and everything.” Akaashi sighed _“I think you’ll need more proof”_ He wiped the sweat off his face and pretended to ignore them “huh? But I thought he was just very observant?” “Maybe, but! Haven’t you noticed that he knows _exactly_ what’s wrong even without talking about it?”

“Now that you say so, he is always the first one to know when I have diarrhea!” _“And you are surprised about that?”_ The kouhai let a little giggle before continuing “Maybe something like that but it’s more like

He can read our **mind**.”

_“Oh”_ Akaashi slightly widened his eyes in surprise, he thought he had been careful to not point anything out that hadn’t been said, but apparently not.

“What did you smoke? You are crazy!”

“isn’t that technically _cheating?_ ”

“Yeah that! If he, for some reason, reads minds he _shouldn’t_ play!”

“Lower your voice weirdo.”

Cheating? That never crossed Akaashi’s mind, never once in his life did he thought about using his so called power to cheat, nor academically nor game wise

_“But what if I unconsciously did?”_

He felt his heart drop, was he cheating all the time? 

_“I’m totally not.”_

a voice at the very, very back of head called him a liar 

_“I just wanted to play, I’m not doing anything wrong,”_

the voice called him a liar again

_“Did they notice? No, no they didn’t! I’m not being selfish either,”_

That goddamn voice again, was he going crazy?

_“I’m definitely cheating, that makes me a bad person, if I tell them they will get upset! I have to quit this,”_

_“But you’ll be alone,_ ” the voice reminded him

Akaashi shook his head

_“I’m so goddamn tired, can I get a single break? Please…”_

His train of thoughts lasted in total 0.43 seconds, amazing but useless for him at that time “Keiji?” He stopped when he heard his coach call for him, he had unconsciously been walking to the gym doors.

“Where are you going?” His coach asked with both a curious expression and tone, Akaashi erased the panic in his face before facing him “outside, I just need some fresh air.” he smiled.

“Ok?...don’t take too long.”

Akaashi nodded and set a foot outside, Ignoring the the sick, horrible and disgusting feeling building up in both his stomach and head.

The guilt of being who he was was eating him up.

And so the next day he quit volleyball

—-

Akaashi hadn’t played volleyball ever since, he convinced himself that he didn’t have time anyways, which was true to a certain extent.

After he quit the sport he started working a part-time job at a coffee shop, he also tutored some kouhais on the weekends (who wouldn’t want to be tutored by Akaashi?) and to top all his mother had fallen sick and doctors suspected it was anemia, Aira Akaashi is a strong woman but sickness was bringing her down, so Akaashi was torn between his part-time job and his mom.

All of that left no space in his life for friends, sports or hobbies, his routine had become a never ending cycle of school-work-home, the little time he had for himself he used it to study and try to control his power, nothing else, his passion for volleyball long forgotten.

Of course his ‘powers’ made everything harder, it was like a double sided knife, if used correctly everything was easier, if not, everything was harder. And if used by accident it could bring secrets Akaashi was better off without knowing.

Like one time he arrived home from work.

“I’m home!” Akaashi shouted as he pushed the door shut with his feet, his arms full of paper and plastic bags “Okaeri!” Aira greeted him, she was sitting on the couch watching _Beautiful rain_ , the living room was where she mostly spent the time when Akaashi wasn’t home.

“They paid me today at work,” He let the bags in a little table and took his shoes off in the genkan, leaving them facing the door “I used the money to buy your medication.” he said with a soft smile as he slowly shook a small paper bag full of medicine.

“Oh Keiji-kun...you really don’t have to.” Akaashi shook his head and brought the groceries to the counter, carefully taking them out

_“if he finds out that I used his money will he get mad?”_

Akaashi froze, a part of him wanted to shout ‘excuSE ME WHAT?’ But another part of him wanted to know the full story _“maybe it’s just a prank.”_ it had to be, _his_ mom using _his_ money that _HE_ earned for something? And she didn’t even ask, Akaashi was totally okay lending her money but she straight up _stealing_ was...wrong?

_“I just won’t tell him, he doesn’t need to know.”_

_“I DO NEED TO KNOW.”_ he wanted to shout it but just gulped the knot in his throat “what are you making for dinner?” Aira asked as if none of her thoughts had happened “k-kidney bean stew” he stuttered.

She frowned _“eh? But it’s too hot outside!”_ He sighed “Do you want to eat something else?” His mother shook her head “no no! What makes you think that?” He nodded and carefully washed his hands before cooking.

_“Did I say that out loud? I swear that kid always surprises me”_ Akaashi grabbed the hot pot, trying his very best to ignore Aira's thoughts.

_“Can he read minds? Haha, that will be stupid, he can’t get any weirder than he is.”_

Akaashi froze midway of slicing mushrooms, what in the world had he just heard? His mother, the only person in his life, for now, had called him weird? 

Had he not been careful _again_ ? Did his mother hate him? Was _he_ not enough? (Overthinking:0.20 seconds)

No no, he was just overthinking, right?

Right?

“Keiji-kun? Is something wrong?”

She asked, her eyes still glued to the Tv, a bit teary from de dorama she was watching, Akaashi swallowed hard

“No...not at all mom,remember to take your medication”

—-

High school

Oh

High school

By this point in time Akaashi learned a LOT

He finally learned how his power works, he can only read the minds of people within a certain radius around him, if they are out of it he can’t read their mind, which brought an answer to how to find silence.

He continued working in his part-time job and learned how to deal with people thanks to it, he learned to argue and be passive aggressive thanks to rude clients that came on a daily basis, how to avoid flirting and awkward moments etc.

But probably the most important thing he learned:

School is _hell_

No one is who they really are and he was definitely one to talk about it, teachers won’t do shit if you are getting picked on, students are a goody two shoes in class but demons the rest of the time.

Well, at least that was his entire school life, but now he was going to high school, more specifically

Fukurōdani Gakuen

He had gotten a recommendation he gladly accepted and was now getting ready for his first day.

“I might arrive late today mom,” Akaashi tied his shoelace in front of his nearly-in-tears mom “please don’t forget to take your medicine.” he reminded before tying his other shoelace.

“It’s okay Keiji-kun, I’m so proud of my baby!” Aira hugged him, making Akaashi wobble back, they hugged for a few more seconds before he pushed her away “Sayōnara.” he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

He was a morning person but that morning was an exception. They had to arrive at 8 am for the first day since the entrance ceremony started not long after. Akaashi searched for his phone in his bag as a way to distract himself from the nerves of the oh so first day.

Before getting on the train he put his phone on mute, slowly getting on the wait line _“it’s so early and trains are already busy.”_ someone around him thought, that person wasn’t wrong though, the doors slid open and a bunch of people abandoned it allowing Akaashi and the rest to get in.

He searched for the usual spot, away from people to avoid reading their thoughts, and sat down with his phone still in hand, he saw a group of boys in the same uniform as him, one of them had a weird hairstyle, he looked like a two horned owl _“should I talk to them? Maybe we can be friends…”_ he shook his head, since when did he want to be so social?

He ignored them and took out his phone to remind his mom about her medicine, he turned his phone off and looked out the window. 

He liked that the first days were always in April, because he was welcomed by sakura blossoms on his way to school. But it wasn’t like he could enjoy them to the fullest, his greyish world didn’t allow him to.

After a good ten minutes the train stopped, he quickly stood up to exit the train.

Once he hurried out he made his way to Fukurōdani academy, trying very hard to avoid people around him, he saw the door to the entrance ceremony and stepped in.

-

Akaashi sighed, probably from stress of all the minds he had read in the entrance ceremony, he changed his shoes in the entrance and closed his locker _“kyaaa! A pretty Houkai!”_ Ah _shit_ , he didn’t intend to talk to anybody on the first day but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case, a girl approached him, her arms stuffed with flyers.

“Hi! You must be new, right?” Akaashi slowly nodded and the girl proceeded to say her name and class, which he didn’t bother to learn “anyways wanna join our club?” She shoved a flyer in his face.

He obviously got irritated at her action _“maybe I can get his number? Ara ara! That would be too much”_ Akaashi got a little pissed off and with a passive aggressive tone muttered “No, thank you.”

“B-but ah!” He ignored her and started to walk away _“gosh! Why are all pretty guys such dicks! Why did I have to be born straight?!”_ Akaashi turned around the corner, fully losing the girl.

He quietly searched for his classroom while avoiding people, when he found it he huffed in relief _“I thought I would get lost”_ he placed a hand on the door’s handle but stopped when he saw a cardboard outside of the room.

_“Volleyball club…”_ despite not having played for almost a year now the word still brought him memories, both good and bad ones “you have no time Akaashi.” he reminded himself with a soft smile and turned to the door again, oblivious of the owl sprinting towards him.

“hey hey hey! You! yes you!”

Akaashi jolted at the sudden sound of someone behind him _“what now?”_ He whined to himself in annoyance, two hours had passed since he arrived and he already wanted to leave the place.

“Oh sorry! Did I startle you?”

Akaashi shook his head in denial, refusing to look at the source of the stupidly cheerful voice, he tried sliding the door of the classroom to avoid the conversation he was having.

“Wa-wa-wait! I just saw you staring at the poster and wanted to ask if you wanted to join our volleyball club!”

_“Woah! His hair looks fluffy! He looks so thin too, does he play any sports?”_ Akaashi groaned with clear annoyance, he turned around to face the source of the voice “look, I’m having a pretty bad day so please just…”

He stopped talking when he saw the owner of the voice, a tall grey haired boy stood in front of him, his golden eyes were studying Akaashi too making him feel embarrassed, his hair was styled in a weird way and that’s when Akaashi recognized him from earlier at the train.

“No, thank you.” was all that left Akaashi’s mouth in the end “a-ah! Ok then…” Akaashi was kind of surprised he didn’t pressure him any further but also relieved.

_“Was it something I said? Is he mad? Maybe I said it way too straightforward...Hnnn- wait he did say he was having a bad day- WAIT! What if he hates volleyball?! I’m so rude for asking a pretty stranger!!!”_

_“That’s not it.”_ Akaashi frowned in anger and probably stress too.

_“AHOXWBIS WHAT IF HIS TEAM LEFT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE IS PRETTY?!”_ something yanked Akaashi backwards “wha- what are you doing?!”

“I don’t know what happened to you or if someone did something mean to you, but I promise our team is different! We won’t leave you because of who _you_ are!”

The last words hit Akaashi like a truck

_“man, people sure are rude! So what if he’s pretty? You don’t get the right to judge people like that!”_

Akaashi felt like the sound surrounding them faded away, he felt so _so_ weird

_“He looks so polite too! I…_

_Don’t want him to hate volleyball, I’ll teach him that it is fun if that’s what I have to do!”_

Akaashi felt his world gain color, his grey world started gaining color, it started getting brighter and lively.

“...fine—”

“REALLY?!” He grabbed Akaashi by his shoulders

“Yes…”

“REALLY REALLY??”

“Yes! Now please let go of me.”

The boy shuddered with happiness “YOSHAA!” He stretched his arms up, like he intended to reach the sky, apparently his happiness was contagious because Akaashi unconsciously formed a soft smile with his soft lips.

“Oh also, here,”

Akaashi tilted his head in confusion as the boy searched for something in his back.

“You left it on your seat when you left the train.” he gave him Akaashi’s phone, out of pure reflex Akaashi patted his pockets “My friends wanted to check it but I didn’t let them, w-we didn’t see anything in case you were wondering!”

_“Hnnn I kinda want to ask if he is okay..He looks kinda angry.”_ Akaashi smiled softly again, he was happy that someone was being honest with him for once and that for once in his entire life time

Someone wanted to know about _him_

Someone was worried about _him_

_Someone_ was being honest

“Oh! My name is Bokuto Kōtarō, I’m a second year, class 1!”

_“Bokuto Koutarou...”_ Akaashi made sure to memorize the name “your name?” Bokuto asked “Aka...Akaashi Keiji” he said with a little bit of hesitation.

“Want to be friends Akashi?” Bokuto asked with a big, silly smile on his face. Akaashi was...startled, he didn’t really have friends or people close to him at all!

He gulped down and fidgeted with his fingers, Bokuto looked at him expectantly, Akaashi turned back around to face the classroom door.

“Sure, but it’s Akaashi not Akashi.”

-

A week had passed by and oh lord

Akaashi’s stress was going through the roof

Being friends with Bokuto was fun, really, but he had this episodes that his teammates called ‘Emo mode’

What is it? Well, In Akaashi’s words: Hell

This ‘Emo mode’ were mood swings Bokuto had both in court and out of it, if someone laughed at what Bokuto said or even just didn’t toss to him he would switch to Emo mode and start sulking, refusing to participate in the game.

Akaashi, in just his first week in the volleyball club, had discovered a total of 37 weaknesses in Bokuto, he had memorized them and reminded the others about them, and for the same reason he was the one sent to deal with his stupid mood swings.

The first time Akaashi dealt with Bokuto’s emo mode was two days after joining the club.

“So Bokuto-san is the vice captain?” Akaashi asked while picking up a ball from the floor, Konoha nodded before sighing _“sadly.”_ Akaashi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Is it bad or something?” Akaashi asked, Konoha seemed happy that someone finally asked that “yes, well- sort of, he has this Emo mode and it’s…” Akaashi pushed the car back in the storage room, Konoha by his side.

“Emo mode?” Akaashi and Konoha walked to the bench to grab their water bottles “yes, it’s like this mood swings he has that are triggered by anything and everything” “well mood swings are normal, right?” Konoha looked at Akaashi like he was stupid.

“Not any kind of mood swings, he gets super sulky and edgy with everyone and also refuses to participate in the game”

“Sounds like a problem” Akaashi deadpanned before drinking from his water bottle “and it is! The worst part is that no one knows how to deal with it” they both jolted at the sudden gasp behind them

_“please don’t be Bokuto/Bokuto-san, please don’t be Bokuto/Bokuto-san”_

They both prayed to themselves that the ace hadn’t heard them, slowly turning around just to find a surprised Bokuto whose hair seemed to go down “I’m hard to deal with?” “Here we go again” Konoha whined, waving his hands in the air, Bokuto pouted and stomped on the floor, like a little kid.

“AAAH! No one cares about me! That’s it I’m LEAVING!” Bokuto stormed off to the storage room and slid the door close with such stranght it was heard by all people in the gym.

Akaashi stepped forward but Komi stopped him “let him be, it will be done by tomorrow, or maybe the day after” Akaashi frowned “it will interrumpt afternoon practice and it’s not convenient” he tossed his water bottle to the bench and walked to the storage room.

He slid the door open, ignoring the obvious glares of his teammates glued to him “Bokuto-san?” He asked before closing the door behind him, there was apparently no one inside “Bokuto-san?” He asked again with yet no answer from the ace.

He inspected the room again _“hmph! why is Akaashi here?”_ He heard Bokuto a little bit by his side, that was something else he discovered from his power, depending how close or far away people were from Akaashi he could hear them louder and in different locations, it was weird but helpful right that instant.

He stared at the volleyball cart by his left “so you are here” he carefully removed some of the balls and saw Bokuto, his legs glued to his chest, head buried deep onto his knees, his greyish hair deflated.

“Bokuto-san please exit the cart” Akaashi removed some balls so Bokuto could get out smoothly, but Bokuto did not react “What’s wrong?” He asked and Bokuto looked at him “What did Konoha tell you about me” his pouty lips made a set with his frown.

“He was just talking about you, I’m sorry if what he said offended you” he apologized _“is he not going to praise me??”_ Akaashi rolled his eyes without Bokuto noticing _“so all he wanted were compliments”_ he did seem like the type of person who would do anything for compliments.

“I just wanted to know more about our awesome vice-captain and asked him” he added, Bokuto lifted his head up, shining stars in his eyes.

“Agaashe wanted to know about me?”

“Yes, it’s Akaashi*”

“Really?”

“Yes”

Bokuto beamed and his hair lifted up, he jumped out of the cart with a smile plastered on his face “Let’s go to class!” He cheered before exiting the storage room, Akaashi following behind him after putting the balls back in place.

The whole team stared at Akaashi in awe because THIS was the FIRST TIME Bokuto went out of his Emo mode thanks to someone else, that someone being a setter with a face too pretty to be real.

“H-how did you-” Konoha babbled, waving his hands frantically in the air.

“An apology and a compliment” Akaashi simply responded before shrugging his shoulders at the rest of the questions _“He’s amazing”_ Komi thought and Akaashi let out a soft smile.

“AGAASHEE!!! Don’t leave me waiting!” Akaashi hurriedly grabbed his stuff and ran to the gym doors before Bokuto could have another meltdown.

From that day onwards Bokuto and Akaashi walked everywhere together, to class and to school...also when they went home.

Half of the team had asked him to please take care of Bokuto and if he could, prevent him from going on his emo mode, despite Akaashi constantly telling them it wasn’t that hard to keep him calm he had gotten the role of a mom.

It felt nice to have a friend, Akaashi hadn’t had a friend since his nice senpai in primary school, well...he felt more like Bokuto’s caretaker instead of his friend.

The only thing he disliked about Bokuto were his funny and obnoxious thoughts, they bothered Akaashi all day long because, if there was something he hated it was

Useless thoughts 

-

_“Why do cats not like me?”_

Akaashi asked himself as he stared at his phone, a little colorful cat playing with a yarn ball, yep, he was playing Neko Atsume. A friend of Bokuto from Nekoma had recommended it to him and it was cute but cats didn’t really seem to like him, he sighed and lazily turned off his phone.

He looked out the window and saw the pretty pink petals that flowed with the air, it reminded him of his first day at Fukurōdani, how long had it been? Approximately a year since his first day, Akaashi was now a second year, but nothing had really changed in his life, it had been actually going worse.

His schedule was busy as hell, he barely had time to study and do extra practice with Bokuto, his work had gotten more strict with him thanks to his poor time management, and to top it all, his mother’s health had been decreasing so Akaashi had to spend even more money on her medicines.

Aira’s medicines weren’t expensive but they were a lot and the money it sucked off of Akaashi was wild, plus she had started to show hints ofhomophobic behavior, a total nightmare for Akaashi because he himself was gay, but wasn’t out to his mom because she would probably kick him out to the streets, she was his mom after all.

His powers didn’t help him a lot either, every passing day he felt more and more guilty over playing volleyball with his abilities, he knew he had an amazing intelligence but with his powers his abilities were left behind, he could just think _‘I’m a cheater’_ over and over again.

But he hadn’t quit yet

Well...

It’s more like he _couldn’t_

“Akaashi-san!” A classmate called his name, causing Akaashi to jolt and turn around, snapping him away from his thoughts, if he hated something more than his powers were useless thoughts.

He nodded acknowledging their question “someone is looking for y-” “AGAAASHEEE!” Bokuto jumped his way to Akaashi’s desk, startling both Akaashi and his classmates.

“Bokuto-san I told you that you cannot barge into my classroom” Akaashi recalled before slowly standing up, Bokuto pouted as he watched Akaashi thank his classmate and put his things away.

“Agaashee hurry upp” Bokuto rushed Akaashi and had his patented If you don’t hurry up I’m gonna cry™ look plastered on his face, Akaashi sighed and said goodbye to his classmates hurrying to catch up with the already gone Bokuto.

“What’s with the hurry Bokuto-san?” He asked as he changed his shoes in the entrance “I just wanted to walk with Akaashi sooner” Bokuto pouted, Akaashi didn’t need to read his mind to know that he was lying.

“Is something bothering you? We can buy candy on our way to your house” he suggests, there was a convenience store on the way to Bokuto’s house, Akaashi’s house was far away from Bokuto’s place so he usually dropped the ace off and left to his own house.

“It’s not that!” Bokuto says, there is a slight tone of nervousness in his voice, Akaashi immediately notices Bokuto fidgeting with the corners of his school bag _“if only Akaashi could read my mind!”_ Akaashi wanted to laugh about Bokuto’s thoughts but one: he couldn’t laugh so suddenly and two: his laugh is very ugly.

Well, at least he considers it to be so, that’s why he never laughs at jokes “then what is it? Are you sick Bokuto-san? I can buy you medicine” he insists but Bokuto just shakes his head in denial _“I can’t say it! WHY IS IT SO HARD?!”_ Akaashi frowns at Bokuto’s thoughts, what is it that he can’t say? 

Has he grown tired of Akaashi? It wouldn’t surprise him as that was what most of his ex-friends did, Maybe he got angry at Akaashi? But about what? Akaashi sighed, Bokuto is as hard to read as he is, or so he thinks.

They continue walking and it’s very quiet, very very...very quiet but Akaashi doesn’t mind, it’s not like he wasn’t used to silence, his house was always silent because nor he or his mom spoke a lot, except on dinner when Akaashi will (gladly) tell his mother about his day.

Bokuto, however, is _dying_ of nervousness, sweating and fidgeting with everything near him, they were near Bokuto’s house when the latter suddenly stopped his tracks, Akaashi immediately noticed the lacking warmth beside him and turned around

“Bokuto-san?is something wrong?”

“I...er- no! Well yes but- no no!”

“Ok then”

“W-wait!”

Akaashi stopped again and nodded, signing Bokuto to continue talking.

“Can I...er…I-”

Bokuto did a pause to lightly slap himself in the face

“CanIgotoyourhousetoday?”

“Excuse me?”

Akaashi asked, had he heard Bokuto’s words it might have been easier “I said- Can I-I go to your house?” Akaashi tilted his head and Bokuto immediately started to shake his hands frantically in the air “I-I just need help w-with some math problems!”

Akaashi’s mind started running a train of thoughts, of excuses. He didn’t want Bokuto to see his house, his way of living, his stress, his probably angry and upset mother, he wasn’t embarrassed by her but he knew his mother would probably not be pleased.

“You a-always say that you can’t come to m-my house so m-maybe I can go to yours” Bokuto scratched the back of his head in nervousness “I’m sorry Bokuto-san, my mom has been busy lately and having two people may cause her stress” Akaashi used his mom as an excuse, hoping the ace would give up and not question any further.

Bokuto was still willing to continue trying though “I won’t make any noise I promise!” Bokuto pulled a puppy's eyes on Akaashi, despite knowing it wouldn’t work “I have to do some errands too Bokuto-san, it wouldn’t be polite of my part to drag you with me to all of them” he excused again, desperate for Bokuto to refuse.

“I will go with you! A-and I will also help you!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders, shaking him a bit, as if to make him notice just how desperate he is.

After a long moment of silence Akaashi sighed 

“fine, but we have some errands to run”

-

Bokuto totally didn’t expect that Akaashi had _that_ many errands

They went to Akaashi’s part-time job because he had something to pick up from there, even if he was in his free day, they went to a library because Akaashi had books to return and actually picked some new ones, by this time Bokuto was totally worn out but Akaashi looked fresh of the oven.

After that they went to the convenience store, where they currently were “follow me close Bokuto-san, I don’t want you to get lost” Akaashi pulled Bokuto close to him, still keeping his distance with him.

“Now…” Akaashi spoke to himself, staring at the list he had in his phone “lamb chops, potatoes…” he read to himself, using his phone and walking at the same time “Are you going to eat dinner with us Bokuto-san?” Bokuto shrugged at his question “Can I?” Akaashi nodded.

“Then I’m staying for dinner!” Akaashi tried reading his mind to see if he had some kind of worry but all that was going through his mind was Ponyo’s ending song, he sighed in relief, he had never had someone come over his house and Bokuto being the first one felt exciting and just right, just right...

Just right?

Exciting?

What-

No! What was he thinking?

He shook his head, he definitely _definitely_ didn’t like Bokuto! Why would he anyways? He is overly energetic and petty, he doesn’t know how to do anything outside of volleyball and then his mood swings! He thought countless reasons while trying to show any kind of emotion on the outside.

“Agaasheee!” Bokuto called, snapping him to reality “yes Bokuto-san?” He picked a nicely decorated can of spices to put them in the cart.

“Do you cook?” Akaashi nodded, before walking forward to the vegetables aisle “Ohhh! So are you going to cook dinner?” The setter nodded again, thinking about what else his mom had asked him to but before, knowing she would most likely be angry if he forgot something.

_“But you don’t look like you’re going to cook Japanese dinner”_ Akaashi stopped and turned to Bokuto, the latter froze under the gaze of the setter and a silence adorned them “Bokuto-san” Bokuto jolted “y-yes?” 

Another silence

“Can you pass me the curly kale behind you?”

Bokuto sighed in relief and nodded, Akaashi looked at his phone again roaming through the list on it “thanks” he thanked Bokuto as he grabbed the kale in his hands.

They spent another half an hour there before they left, Bokuto was extremely tired but Akaashi told him he had just another more errand and they could go to his house, to which the Ace happily nodded, he may be tired but he wouldn’t give up on going to the too-pretty-to-be-true setter’s house.

“How much longer until we get theeere?” Bokuto asked heavily “just a few steps more” Akaashi replied and as he said, a few steps later they were in front of a pharmacy “wait here” Akaashi flashed a smile to Bokuto before stepping in.

Bokuto frowned, what was he supposed to do? He had so many questions and Akaashi knew, but he didn’t feel like answering all of them “I just want to go to ‘Kaashi’s place” Bokuto groaned after a few minutes, throwing his head backwards in annoyance only to be greeted by Akaashi’s face.

“I got what I needed” he said, shaking the bag in front of Bokuto “Y-you scared me!” Akaashi apologized and they started walking again, Bokuto was full of questions and Akaashi knew it “you look like you have something to say Bokuto-san” he mutters and side eyes Bokuto.

“Can I ask you one- well… a few questions?” Akaashi nods “about what? we have a long way to my house” he says to reassure him that they have time to spare, Bokuto sighed “well questions about you... and your mom” The setter hesitated, he and his mom? That was dangerous.

“Ummm… sure, just please respect if I tell you it’s personal” Bokuto nods at the rule “what’s your question?” Akaashi asks, still hesitant, several escenarios running on his mind “your mom…— is she- you know...sick?” He asks, slightly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Silence governs over them for a moment “Yes” “what is she-” “Anemia” Akaashi deadpanned, talking about his Aira’s illness was never pleasant but it was Bokuto who was asking _“ah shit shouldn’t have asked”_ “So does your dad take care of her?” The setter wanted to laugh, not because it was funny, but because it was awkward.

“Not”

“Not?”

Akaashi held back his awkward laugh

“I don’t know him, my dad”

An awkward silence fell, Bokuto felt _so_ embarrassed, he wanted earth to swallow him whole and bury him deep to its core “ah...uh- I- sorry” Akaashi shook his head “it’s okay, it doesn’t bother me” he reassured “I take care of her” Bokuto wants to ask something again but hesitates a bit “wait- if your mom can’t work, who earns the money for medicines?” Bokuto asked, genuinely curious.

“I do, I have a part-time job, the first place we went today” he replied, Bokuto stared at him in awe “Dang, I’m starting to feel like I don’t do anything for my family” he frowned and Akaashi knows that look, his emo mode.

“Don’t be, it’s what I have to do if I don’t want my mom to eventually die, you are lucky to have your parents so just thank them” he smiles at Bokuto who just smiles back, he realizes just how lucky he is and he thanks the gods for it.

“Anyways, something else?” Akaashi asks, maybe talking about himself isn’t bad at all “hmmm, can I stay the night?” “My mom wouldn’t let me” “pleaseee!”

“...Don’t tug my shirt Bokuto-san”

-

“Tadaima”

Akaashi sing songs to greet his mom, who, as always, is sitting in the living room, his shoes neatly placed facing the door “Keiji!~” she greets sweetly but sounds a bit off, Akaashi immediately notices “I brought a friend” his heart clenched when he said ‘friend’ for some reason…he thinks of one but shudders, yeah, as if…

“Oho?~ who?” Aira tries to stand up but is immediately sat back down by Akaashi, Bokuto was still removing his shoes in the Genkan “don’t stand so suddenly mom, I bought your medicines and vitamins” he smiles as he takes the pharmacy’s bag and gives it to her.

“Thanks!~” Aira sounds awfully odd, but Akaashi brushes it off “Bokuto-san? Can you help me with dinner?” Akaashi turns around to see Bokuto already standing in the kitchen, taking things out of the bags “ohhh~ so this is _the_ Bokuto-san?” His mother asks eagerly and with a teasing tone, Akaashi knows what is about to come.

Bokuto’s ears perk up when he hears Aira “Oya Oya? _The_ Bokuto?” _“Please stop mom”_ Akaashi begs to himself while looking at the teasing face Aira had.

“Yess~ Keiji-kun always talks about you! He says that you are an amazing Ace and friend!”

Akaashi groaned and Bokuto squealed

“Agaashee!!! You talk about me a lot?!?!” Bokuto jumped out of the kitchen, after jumping a few other things too he attempted to hug Akaashi but the latter managed to move away “it’s not- Bokuto-san…” the setter sighed and glared slightly at Aira _“hehe!”_ He groaned, Bokuto was still talking nonsense.

“E-enough! Let’s cook dinner Bokuto-san” Akaashi tried pushing Bokuto away but he was very heavy, so in the end he wiggled his way out of the hug and went to the kitchen.

After just three minutes in the kitchen it was obvious that Bokuto was NOT made for cooking and so he was banned from the Akaashi household kitchen

“But Agaasheee-”

“No”

“I didn’t say anyth-”

“No, stay there and watch”

He ordered the grumpy ace, carefully patting some lamb chops dry with a paper towel “don’t be so rude Keiji!” “I don’t think you want your kitchen on fire” Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto pouted “Akaashi hidoi!” He grumbled and crossed his arms “who’s been cooking for 3 years? You or me?” He asked with a clear annoyed tone “if you want to stay for dinner you have to stay quiet” “dinner?” Aira asked and Akaashi sighed.

“Bokuto-san wants to stay over for dinner, can he?” His mother nodded “of course! It’s no issue having him over” Bokuto squealed again, sitting in the living room couch next to Aira, who started asking him about the volleyball team.

Then it clicked, what felt odd was her mother’s mood, she was oddly happy for some reason, Akaashi didn’t know why but he felt it was something bad, will he get beaten later because of it? Maybe, but it was probably going to be when Bokuto wasn’t watching.

He started to carefully boil some potatoes they had bought earlier, Bokuto staring at him while talking with the setter’s mom.

-

Once dinner was ready Akaashi set the table and helped Aira sit down, Bokuto happily sat down next to Akaashi and they all started eating after thanking for the food.

It was awfully silent for Bokuto, he was used to his loud household but here? It was all silent except for the occasional clinking of glasses against the table, for Bokuto it was uncomfortable but for Aira and Akaashi it wasn’t, it was normal to be totally quiet.

Bokuto tried to make a little conversation but only managed to attract Aira with it.

_“Argh! Eating in the house of your crush and talking to my, soon to be, mom-in-law is harder than I expected”_

Akaashi choked on his drink

_“AKSJFKDTS WHAT”_

His brain short-circuited and he was thrown in a coughing fit “Keiji! Are you okay?” His mother patted his back several times “I’m f-fine” he manage to say between coughs.

_“My baby!”_ Both his mom and Bokuto thought at the same time, making him flustered _“BABY?”_ He was having a (gay) panic, his cheeks tinted dark pink in embarrassment “you sure you are okay?” Aira asked again and Akaashi could only nod, his coughing slowly stopping.

They continued eating, Akaashi still having his panic, Bokuto? _He_ was Bokuto’s crush? What if Bokuto confessed? Was he going to accept or reject? Was he thinking too ahead of himself? He definitely was, Right?

Aira finished first and excused herself to her room, Akaashi finished soon after and waited for Bokuto to finish “is your mom going to he okay?” the setter nodded, trying to formulate his words, still embarrassed and flustered “y-yes, she usually goes to slee...sleep early” he hurriedly picked up the plates and ran to the sink to wash them.

“Want me to help you?” Bokuto suddenly touched his arm and Akaashi yanked it away from him, the both of them stared in silence “I— uh… I’m o-okay” he glued his gaze to the sink as he washed the plate in his hand.

_“Weirdd! Keiji is acting weird! Oh my! I called him Keiji? That’s going to far ahead of myself”_

Bokuto started thinking about Akaashi so to avoid reading his mind he started washing faster, keeping his monotone tone and expression

but he was a mess inside

—-

After that things got a little different between Bokuto and Akaashi

Bokuto was getting a bit more touchy and cautious of Akaashi, whether it would be through volleyball or classes, he was always there with him, it was more like… 

he was trying to (not) subtly woo him

[case 1]

Akaashi was tired from club training, his job had started giving him some days off because of the upcoming match they were going to have, so the time he didn’t spend working he spent it on his extra practice with the volleyball team.

The only thing about practicing extra is that he practices 2 more hours after club hours, practicing for 4 hours was exhausting.

“Aren’t you tired Komi?” Akaashi asked heavily, his limbs were screaming for him to stop and rest but if he did Bokuto would probably go on his emo mode.

“I am” _“my stamina isn’t pretty good y’know?”_ Komi threw himself to the bench lazily, they were taking 10 minute breaks but those weren’t enough. In their current break Akaashi decided to drink water but to his surprise he had run out of water.

“Oh” he checked his water bottle and it was indeed empty “is something wrong?” “I ran out of water” Akaashi showed him his bottle “oh, want some of mi-”

“AGAASHEEE”

Bokuto sprinted over to them, falling face first on the floor

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi tossed his bottle aside and kneeled by Bokuto’s side “phere” Bokuto mumbled, his face still on the floor, and stretched his arm towards Akaashi, he was holding his water bottle.

“Bokuto-san...Thanks but let’s check your face”

(After that Bokuto had to leave practice thanks to his injuries)

[case 2]

“Alright that’s it by my part, don’t forget your homework”

Akaashi’s math teacher bowed and left the classroom, the rest of his classmates also left as lunch break had just started “better head out too” Akaashi said to no one in particular.

”Agaaasheee!”

Bokuto burst in his classroom, the door creaking, some of his classmates that had stayed jolted along with Akaashi “Bokuto-san?” He asked, surprise and slight annoyance accompanied his tone.

Bokuto happily walked to Akaashi’s desk, a bento box laying peacefully in his hands “I thought you had extra training with Washio-san” Akaashi said while standing up “well uh...yes but no! No— yes but..” He started getting visibly flustered but Akaashi decided to play dumb.

“I just uh...wanted to give you s-something,” Bokuto shakily extended his arms, the box shaking with him too _“WHY IS THIS SO EMBARRASSING?!”_ “I-I made more than I should h-have so I…y-you can have it!” Akaashi curiously and slowly opened the bento box.

Six onigiris laid carefully on a blanket of seaweed _“what if they are salty? Did I make them sweet? Please tell me I didn’t mix sugar and salt!”_ Akaashi held back his laugh, keeping his usual inexpressive face.

“Thank you Bokuto-san” Bokuto blushed even deeper, if that was possible, when their fingers brushed “w-we-well Washio is wa-waitingf-formesobye!” Bokuto ran away, leaving a confused Akaashi behind

(In the end, the onigiri was too salty)

[Case 3]

Akaashi rushed out of his house to catch up with Bokuto, who was on his way to school.

He had overslept, which was unusual and upset Akaashi, to top it all he had fallen on the stairs, hence why he had a bruise on his cheek.

He saw a mop of grey hairs a street away from him and hurried to catch up with it’s fast pace “Agaashee!” Bokuto greeted his best friend when he finally catched up with him.

“Good morning, sorry for being late, I overslept.” Akaashi yawned _“Aaghhh he is as cute as always! His hair is a little bit ruffled.”_ Bokuto smiled and Akaashi ran a hand through his hair to style it a little.

“you have a bruise on your cheek!” Bokuto stopped to wave his hands in the air “oh,” he placed a hand on his cheek, it hurt “I just… fell down the stairs because I was in a rush and my bag was too heavy.” He lied.

“Oh,” Bokuto’s eyes lit up “your bag is heavy? Let me carry it!” Bokuto slid his hand below the bag’s strap, shuffling it on his shoulder “you don’t—” The setter sighed

“thanks.”

This “subtle” way of wooing him wasn’t so subtle, at least for Akaashi, since he knew what Bokuto was up to by just reading his mind.

-

"Chance ball!"

Bokuto shouted with difficulty, receiving the ball and sending it up in the air _"why are 2vs2 matches so hard?"_ Akaashi heard Bokuto question himself before glancing at the setter, He nodded and tossed the ball up "Bokuto-san!".

Bokuto did his run-up to the net, the other two players already in front of him, ready to block.

Bokuto jumped up and hit the ball forward with great strength, sending it above the tall blockers, the ball bounced on the floor and it was an ‘in’.

“Agaasheee!!” Bokuto jumped up and down in excitement and Akaashi just smiled. Bokuto was in and (oddly) good mood that day, for some reason. Akaashi tried reading his mind but got nothing out of it.

“Here you go,” Konoha gave Akaashi his water bottle “good game.” He smiled “good game.” Akaashi repeated before taking a sip from his water bottle, he was going to thank Konoha when something— someone, tugged his sleeve “hm? Bokuto-san?” “C-can I ask you something later? After practice?” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto rushed away from them.

“Oho?~ go get some vice captain~” Konoha did kissy lips to piss Akaashi off “Shut up,” the latter rolled his eyes annoyed “We don’t know what he wants.”

-

“Good work today! Sayōnara!” 

Sarukui waved goodbye and left the clubroom, leaving only Akaashi and Bokuto behind.

“What was it you wanted to ask me Bokuto-san?” Akaashi started to slowly remove his jacket and Bokuto’s eyes followed his every move, flustered.

“A-ah um--” he looked away “i-it’s nothing, I’ll tell you later!” the setter nodded, fully undressing to dress his normal school uniform _“now it’s not the time, I’ll be a bad place to ask right now…_

_I mean, who would ask someone for a date in the locker room?”_

Akaashi’s cheeks were quickly tinted by a pink color

_“D-D-D-Da-Date?!”_ He turned around and inspected Bokuto, his ears were read and Akaashi was sure his were the same color too _“it’s way too early for that!”_ It’s definitely not, but Akaashi lied to himself.

-

After that little incident they walked home together as they always did, but the tension was insane.

Bokuto passed the heavy air as his nervousness but it certainly wasn’t, meanwhile Akaashi couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Bokuto wanted to ask him on a date.

When they locked up all that he could think of was _“Date”_ even when they stopped to buy Ice cream, and got some on his nose, all that was going through his mind was _“Date..”_ he was sure that a blush was still coating his cheeks.

“Soo.. what did you wanted to ask me?” He already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from Bokuto’s mouth, out of nowhere Bokuto stopped walking and so did Akaashi, patiently waiting for the ace to speak.

“Akashi…” “yes?” Akaashi is so nervous he could pass out but he keeps his resting face.

“Please…”

His heart was beating so dangerously fast he thought that he was going to die.

“Go out on a date with me next weekend!”

He said it

Both of them wanted to die, one of embarrassment and the other of nerves

But now that Bokuto had said it, was he going to accept? He kind of (really) liked Bokuto back, but he had left all dreams of dating him behind because he had buried his feelings and if he accepted he was maybe going to give Bokuto the wrong idea… Okay, he hadn’t really asked him out, it was just a date...right?

“Al...Alright”

“Rea...Really?..” Akaashi nodded “YOSHAA!!” _“YOSHAA!!”_

Akaashi unconsciously smiled _“I feel kind of a deja vu.”_ Bokuto jumped around “Alright! Text you later!! See you tomorrow a-and rest well Agaasheee!” Akaashi waved goodbye and Bokuto waved back.

_“What do I do now? I feel so happy”_

Both thought at the same time, their hearts beating so loud it was probably the same volume as fireworks.

-

“Mom do you think this looks good?”

Akaashi asked for the fifth time that day, Aira just sighed and nodded “everything looks good in you, I don’t know why you ask,” she sat back down on the couch “Who are you going to go out with? I mean, you are caring a lot about your appearance.”

Akaashi stopped his tracks, was he going to tell her the truth or lie?

“With Bokuto-san...b-but the girl I like is going with us.” Lie it is

“Oho?~ so that’s why you want to look presentable,” she let out a small laugh “you look good in anything, but you know what you’ll look prettier in?” Akaashi tilts his head in confusion.

“Follow me” Aira smirks

-

Bokuto was waiting

Not patiently, obviously 

What had he been thinking when he asked Akaashi out on a date? Okay, he had said it, but Akaashi seemed to hesitate before accepting, had he just accepted out of pity? It was driving Bokuto crazy.

“Do I even look okay?” He looked down to his shirt and pants, after a very embarrassing conversation his sisters had helped him pick the outfit, weirdly excited that his brother had a crush on a boy.

They picked a black T-shirt and white shorts with golden ends, a red jacket tied in his waist in case it got cold outside, he was _dying_ to see Akaashi, never once had they hung out alone on the weekends, it was always with the team but now...they were going to be alone.

The pure thought of it made Bokuto’s heart jump in excitement.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Hey Hey H-”

He was cut short when he saw Akaashi, he was wearing a white shirt, covered by a navy blue loose sweater making the neck of the white shirt visible, he was wearing normal blue jeans and his hair was a bit messy. Akaashi was a bit red thanks to his run to the accorded meeting place.

_“Oh shit”_

_“he looks so cute/hot”_

They both thought at the same time, and flushed at the same time “a-ah um… Good morning” Akaashi blurted out, it was still morning right? He had lost track of time

“Morning,” Bokuto cleared his throat “well, s-should we get going?” Akaashi nodded, they were going to look around the mall, AKA going to eat as many free samples they could get, and then go to the park.

Akaashi was so nervous, scratch the fact that he was on a date with Bokuto, Akaashi being himself had thought everything that could go wrong on their date

Including Bokuto confessing to Akaashi

“Akaashi!! Taste this chocolate cake!” Bokuto shoved a spoon with cake on Akaashi’s mouth “it’s really good Bokuto-san” he managed to say between munches

“Oh! Let’s go to buy some food!” Bokuto ran out of the store and Akaashi gave an apologetic smile before following him, they decided to buy burgers and eat them at the park.

“You don’t like onions Akaashi??” The mentioned shook his head “I don’t, but I still eat them.” He took the onions, he had clearly said to the cashier to take them out, and gave them to Bokuto, who gladly ate them.

They were sitting on a bench, quietly eating. The soft smell of cherry blossoms drifting on their noses. It was very calm and quiet, apparently not everyone liked going to the park on a cold Saturday morning.

“Want some?” Akaashi offered Bokuto mint flavored bubble gum and the ace happily took it, Akaashi munched down the rest of his burger before chewing one too.

There was a silence, a very painful one to be exact, the tension hanging in the air was very very heavy.

“The day is beautiful, right?” Akaashi nodded _“not as beautiful as you tho”_ Akaasi wanted to die of embarrassment but managed to control himself, the silence continued, only to be broken by a:

“Akaashi, can I tell you something?”

Oh no

Here it comes

The shadow of the sakura trees covered them but made it hard to read Bokuto’s expression, the floor of the park was filled with cherry blossoms and it was surrounded by the pink trees, it made everything feel so romantic, but Akaashi wouldn’t admit it

The setter nodded, a pit in his stomach and an accelerated heart rate accompanying him.

“You know…” Bokuto fiddled with his fingers

“You have been really nice towards me, even in times when I fall down you are always there to pick me up! No one has done that, it makes me really happy y’know?”

Bokuto took a moment to regain his breath

“It’s the first time someone has _understood_ me so well, you always seem to _know_ how to fix my problems and correct my mistakes… you’re… _perfect_! Heck even in volleyball, you’re amazing at strategies, always calm and passive with everything and everyone,”

Akaashi told himself that half of what he had just said was a lie

“You stick around me even when I’m such a pain, everyone thinks I don’t know but I do and you treat me like you know I do, that’s why _you_ complete _me_ ”

“And I fell for you because of _that_ ”

Both of their heartbeats were way too loud to be true, the silence that took over after was a sign for Akaashi that Bokuto was expecting his answer to his confession.

But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

He liked Bokuto back, he had been thinking about it all night and he now knew he liked him in a romantic way, but...he wasn’t out to his mom yet, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what his mom would think of him if he said yes to Bokuto.

After all, what he feared the most was rejection by someone he loved.

The issue is that he loved Bokuto and his mom

And their opinion was all that mattered for him

He knew Aira wasn’t really fond of gay people, or at least that was what she let everyone know when she stared at people with anything rainbow with them.

His mom was probably going to despise him and he didn’t want that.

He didn’t need that.

But there’s also Bokuto.

Bokuto is a star, a very shiny, sparkly star that he had fallen head over heels for, he buried his feelings six-feet-down in his chest because he knew,

He knew that star was way out of his league

but...now?

He could have him, to himself and for no one else.

But if he accepted, and walked along Bokuto’s side he would be rejected and hated by his mom

But... if he rejected Bokuto, he _knew_ he was going to regret it, he _knew_ he was going to hurt him, so now he was torn apart, Bokuto or his mom?

Fuck it

It really didn’t matter anymore

Bokuto seemed to have grown impatient and opened his mouth to speak, only to have a finger shoved to his lips, the finger belonged to Akaashi, who was shushing him.

“Bokuto-san…”

“Do you want to hear a story?”

-

He did it

He fucking did it

He ended up telling Bokuto about everything

About how and when his powers developed, about how much of a loner he was, about the never ending guilt that ate him inside when he first played volleyball, about how he quit, about how he met _him._

About why did he started playing again

About how he could read thoughts and that’s why he understood him

About how _he_ makes him happy

Bokuto stayed quiet through all that time, he never once interrupted Akaashi. And, up until Akaashi finished, he didn’t hear any of his thoughts.

_“Must be deep in thought”_ Akaashi said to himself to excuse the awkward silence, after what seemed decades Akaashi decided to speak “Bokuto-san do y-”

“Are you going to ask if I hate you or something aren’t you?”

Akaashi fell silent, he swallowed hard “I know you may hate me but…” he stopped, he wanted to cry so bad 

“Akaashi”

He heard Bokuto call out his name but ignored it

“Akaashi, look at me”

Akaashi finally did, he looked at him with expectation “listen to me” Akaashi nodded and heard Bokuto speak to him, not with his mouth but with his mind

_“You’re beautiful Akaashi, everything of you is, how could I hate a part of you? Much less a part that you can’t control, I don’t care if you use your power to understand me, what matters for me is you and that you decided to use that power to help me and the rest”_

_“I can’t help but find that beautiful of you as well”_

Everything was silent

Everything seemed to freeze for a minute 

Damn, Akaashi really wanted to cry

And he did, at first it was just a salty tear, then it was another one then it was dozens “a-ah! Don’t cry!” Bokuto panicked, he didn’t know how to deal with people who cried.

All that came through his mind was a hug, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi, who just nuzzled in his arms “you don’t think I have an advantage in a relationship for reading minds?” He asked, still sobbing.

“Heck no! It will be an incredible communication device, it will be our secret!” Akaashi laughed and sighed with happiness.

“I’m not out to my mom yet though” Akaashi mumbled, his voice a little hoarse from crying “a-and what if she doesn’t accept you?” Akaashi smiled

“I already made my decision”If his mother didn’t accept him

it was her loss

—

That’s how he found himself in the current awkward situation “so, you are gay.” Akaashi nodded “yeah.” it wasn’t even a question but he felt the need to answer anyways.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aira asked, concern and worry written all over her face

“Because… I was afraid of what would you think, what would you say, I have seen how you stare at other people like me in the streets,” he took a breath “I didn’t want to be rejected by you, you are my mom after all”

Aira sighed and Akaashi wanted to get the hell out of there “I’m upset you didn’t trust me enough to tell me, I’m of course a little upset about the fact but, as you said, you’re my son, I will accept you in any way, shape or form,” she smiled “because you are who you want to be, and that’s okay.”

Akaashi started bawling like a baby again and Aira just hugged him tight “also I’m kind of...dating Bokuto-san.” His mom gasped in surprise “Oh my! What a good son-in-law I have now!” She giggled and Akaashi blushed at the nickname she gave his boyfriend.

Yeah, because now, Bokuto was _his_ boyfriend

—-

Akaashi stepped on the gym and started looking for Bokuto, they hadn’t spoke since the sunday date, Alaashi wanted to tell him in person that they had gotten his mother’s blessings.

“Konoha,” Akaashi patted his shoulder “Have you seen Bok-” he was cut short when a pair of arms shoved him aside “Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto smiled at him which, unconsciously, made Akaashi smile too.

“What did your mother tell you?” Bokuto asked with a now serious face “she said it’s okay and that she is waiting for her son-in-law to visit her.” Akaashi was sure that Konoha and Komi had listened to him because they were jumping like excited fangirls.

“Fucking finally!”

“The sexual tension was astronomical”

Komi ran to tell everyone else, everyone reacted the same way Konoha and him had when they got the notice, Akaashi glared at them before being thrown in the air by a pair of muscular arms “Bokuto-san?” out of the sudden, Bokuto closed the space there was between them, their lips connected in a soft, tender and loving kiss.

Akaashi immediately flushed in a deep color of red, he was so flustered and embarrassed but allowed Bokuto to continue.

After some more second Bokuto finally broke the kiss, without missing the disappointed look in Akaashi’s eyes “the fact that other people know doesn’t mean we can do this sort of things in public…” Bokuto giggled “But I love you so so so so much!”

“Get a room!”

“Shut up Konoha!”

\-----

A beep of an alarm woke Bokuto up, he smashed the snooze button and sighed.

He rolled over to the other side only to roll completely to the floor, the figure he was expecting to block him from doing so wasn’t there. “Keijiii..” he groaned but didn’t hear anything in response.

He reluctantly stood up, groaning from having to be woken up so early, he stumbled to the kitchen where a sweet smell of coffee lured him in “Kou?” Bouto smiled at the nickname, he wobbled behind the counter to find Akaashi making breakfast.

“Is something wrong?” Akaashi asked, leaving the spoon he was holding aside and kissing the ace “Nothin’..why weren’t you in bed with me?” he was really clingy when he wanted to be (AKA all the time) mornings like that one were extremely rare, with both of their schedules messed up.

“I just wanted to make you breakfast, is there something wrong?”

“Nothing…”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around his setter and smiled when he saw the golden ring in Akaashi’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I really said fuck non-legal same sex marriage in Japan  
> omfg this took me two weeks to write but here I am, I want to rip my fingers off I'm way too tired
> 
> As you probably noticed, I have an obsession with Alice in wonderland And I had to add it ;;
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!! Any kind of feedback feels great <3
> 
> Come yell at me at twitter or insta (mi__jooni)


End file.
